El jardín de azaleas
by Gipsy Dango
Summary: Ser un Vongola no es fácil, pero ser una mujer Vongola es casi imposible. Haru, buscando su lugar en la familia, ha decidido desafiar la lógica mafiosa. Aunque para eso tenga que lidiar con su guardaespaldas, que no es otra cosa más que un imbécil.
1. Preludio: El lugar de siempre

**Disclaimer **— Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, y aquí lo mío es la trama. Gracias.

El fanfic tiene lugar luego de diez años del Arco de la Maldición del Arco iris, suponiendo que Tsuna pudo romper la maldición y los arcobalenos sobrevivir (pueden imaginarlo como quieran, yo no profundizaré el asunto). O sea, Reborn ya no es más un bebé.

No habrá bashing (término para referirse al desprecio de un personaje ficticio por parte de los fans) hacia ningún personaje, _específicamente Kyoko. _

Esta es la segunda versión de_ Azaleas_. Debo decir que así quise que quedara pero, me había decidido por la primera y al final me arrepentí y pues decidí usar ésta. La idea de este fanfic vino de los muchos fanfics donde ponen a Haru como una híper mujer, así que, técnicamente, ésta es mi versión de ella tratando de hacerse más fuerte. Aparte de que me harté de la Haru en _Sombras en tiempos perdidos_, ¡es tan enfadosa! También vino de la maravillosa canción "Flor de azalea" cantada por Chavela Vargas, que en paz descanse. Como verán en el sumario, Daniela Ottavo estará muy presente en la historia. Espero que estén igual de emocionados que yo, así que los dejo con el preludio.

Gracias a **Princess** y **kizunairo** por los reviews anteriores ;). Espero que no sea una molestia.

* * *

**Preludio**

**El lugar de siempre**

—Vamos a casarnos.

Aquella frase. Todos los presentes aplaudieron, rebosantes de alegría y gusto. _Todos excepto ella_. Ella estaba muy ocupada con su propio inconsciente, que le decía –o más bien gritaba -cosas para nada buenas que le hacían encogerse en su asiento para que nadie viese la expresión miserable que seguramente tenía en el rostro aquel instante.

Ella ya lo sabía. Habían pasado diez años, para ese entonces; y todos contaban con más de veinte. Era normal que pasara, se dijo, porque después de todo, tiempo luego de haber acabado el secundario habían terminado juntos aunque lo admitieran – ese par de niñatos inmaduros y distraídos –hasta casi dos años después. Casarse luego de los veinte no era nada raro, más bien algo común y corriente. Que dos personas que se amasen tampoco lo era. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ella no podía creerlo? ¿Era tan imposible que su mejor amiga pudiese llegar a casarse? No, no lo era. Ya no. Lo imposible era, ya para ese entonces, que ella pudiera hacerlo. Porque seguía en el mismo lugar de hacía diez años, sólo que ahora lo ocupaba con una pistola en el bolso que parecía ser adorno. Un adorno que no equivalía a un anillo de casi cincuenta quilates.

Miró a su mejor amiga, con las mejillas rojas como el tomate y agarrada al brazo de su ahora –y desde siempre –prometido. Parecía no haber nadie más que ellos dos, como si el mundo les perteneciera. Eran la pareja perfecta: amables, cálidos y bondadosos. La garganta se le cerró. Ella habría podido haber estado en aquel lugar, pero no lo estuvo y nunca lo iba a estar. Ella no lo había querido, no por completo. Pero ese lugar no era lo importante. Lo importante eran ambas.

¿Dónde quedarían?

Recuerda sus días en el secundario, tan solitarios, por lo menos hasta que llegó y todo pareció ser mejor. No le parecían raros sus disfraces, ni la llamaba gorda por amar los postres e inclusive habían marcado un día especial para ir a comerlos las dos juntas. No importaba que tan bonita era ni que fuera la idol de su escuela y que ella fuese todo lo contrario.

Recuerda aquellas semanas enteras en ese lugar subterráneo, como le secaba las lágrimas y le decía que todo estaría bien, que confiara; que ellos serían capaces de salvarlas. Las tardes enteras que pasaban juntas haciendo amuletos. Recuerda, aún más frescamente, el llegar a la Mansión: nunca hubiera sido capaz de adaptarse a un mundo diferente sola, no a otro país, no lejos de sus padres, pero sí con ella... su primera y mejor amiga que parecía irse, lentamente, para comenzar una nueva vida con su prometido. En un marco en el que ella no cabía.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kyoko.

Su mejor amiga quien se casaba, quien parecía avanzar. Quien desde siempre había sido fuerte y por eso estaba donde estaba, colgada del brazo del Décimo Vongola. La rodeó con sus brazos, en un apretón fuerte y firme, con lágrimas surcando por sus ojos, no sabiendo si lloraba por felicidad o por tristeza.

Ella no quería saberlo.

No quería sentirse egoísta. No quería sentirse hipócrita. Porque su mejor amiga no se merecía nada más que felicidad y buenos deseos aunque, en ese momento, ella no tuviera ninguna de las dos cosas.

No sabía si lo que sentía, lejos de tristeza, era envidia.

* * *

Gokudera salió del salón encendiendo un cigarrillo, en dirección al jardín y desbotonándose el traje, con una expresión ofuscada. Luego de la noticia del casamiento entre el Décimo y su mujer, Sasawaga, la gente se había amontonado en la mesa que ocupaban, felicitándolos escandalosamente. Harto, luego de felicitar a su jefe, había salido a despejarse de los halagos estúpidos de los lame culos que estaban presentes en la fiesta.

Después de todo, era preferible que no estuviese ahí a estarlo y empezar a hacer explotar cabezas.

Aparte estaba el hecho de que Gokudera odiaba las reuniones sociales casi tanto como Hibari las multitudes. Por eso Yamamoto le había dicho que él se encargaría de todo mientras saliera a tomar aire y recuperar un poco de paciencia. Era molesto de ver cómo todas las familias inferiores hacían todo lo que podían por acercarse al Décimo y que él, por más que quisiera apartarlos con sus dinamitas, no pudiera hacer nada más que irse bufando molesto a otro lado como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Era una noche fría, con poco viento y muchas estrellas. Gokudera caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasto recién cortado, saliendo a los jardines, que parecían no tener fin.

Los jardines de la mansión Vongola medían miles de hectáreas, teniendo un bosque como límite cual rodeaba toda la propiedad, con caminos iluminados por grandes faroles. Le recordaba, vagamente, a la mansión de su padre que, aunque fuese más pequeña, era casi igual de majestuosa. Nada que ver con el pequeño y gris apartamento en el que había vivido aquellos años en Japón.

Gokudera se dirigió a su lugar favorito, lado contrario a donde se encontraba el salón y el movimiento de la gente; lugar donde reposaba una gran fuente con una figura de un león con gran melena que simbolizaba al Décimo en el centro. El murmullo de la gente poco a poco, paso que daba, desaparecía y lo reemplazaba el sonido del agua caer, hasta que, a pocos pasos del gran león, Gokudera escuchó algo más.

Sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus labios y miró curioso como Haru se encontraba sentada a orillas de la fuente de piedra, con las manos encima de su rostro, sollozando levemente. Su vestido de cocktail se encontraba mojado por el agua que rebotaba de la fuente y estaba descalza, con sus zapatillas a un lado. Recordó haber escuchado cómo preguntaban por ella en el salón, diciendo que había desaparecido de repente luego de haber felicitado a los recién comprometidos. Con incomprensión, se preguntó el porqué de su llanto y dudó en acercársele. Después de todo, Gokudera sabía que no era el mejor en el arte de hacer sentir mejor a las personas. En realidad, él mismo sabía que era el peor.

Pensando en que preguntar era mejor que sólo marcharse y dejarla ahí, Gokudera se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, como lo hacía cada que estaba en aprietos o frustrado por algo.

—Hey, mujer est… —Gokudera carraspeó, diciéndose a sí mismo estúpido por haber estado a punto de echarlo a perder—. Mujer, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Una vez pareció escuchar su voz, los sollozos cesaron de golpe. Haru apartó las manos de su rostro dejando ver sus ojos, cuales se encontraban rojos y con el maquillaje diluido y esparcido por sus mejillas, sonrosadas y brillantes por las lágrimas. Lo miró sorprendida y con la boca abierta. Gokudera de inmediato comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No era bueno tratando a las mujeres, peor era consolándolas. Todavía peor si se trataba de Miura, con quien parecía siempre se llevaría mal.

Llevó el cigarrillo a su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó. Con su brazo, Haru limpió todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro previniendo encontrarse con su mirada—. Deberías estar en el salón junto con Tsuna.

—Y tú con Sasagawa.

Haru volteó a mirarlo esta vez, y había dolor en su mirada. _Jaque mate_, pensó Gokudera.

—Necesitaba un poco de espacio —respondió ella con sencillez. No parecía mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad completa.

Alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

Las veces en las que Gokudera había visto llorar a Haru eran escasas. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención en los diez años que tenían de conocerse, eso era cierto, pero podría decir que la conocía lo suficiente como para decir que no comprendía su comportamiento aquella noche. Sabía que, como toda mujer, cualquier cosa era digna para que llegara a preocuparse. Pero no parecía ver alguna razón. Su mejor amiga había anunciado su compromiso, todos celebraban y ella ahí estaba, llorando, _buscando espacio_. No parecía ser ella. A menos que...

—Mujer, ¿sigues enamorada del Décimo y por eso estás aquí? —soltó Gokudera de golpe.

Haru lo miró con ambas cejas fruncidas. Mordió su labio superior y miró al cielo, soltando una risa satírica.

—Pues no me explico, joder —se excusó avergonzado.

—Dejé de estarlo cuando tenía dieciséis, Gokudera. Fue un sentimiento de admiración que convertí en un amor tonto, estúpido y superficial —dijo, y soltó un suspiro—. Tsuna no tiene nada que ver en esto. No es nada, sólo...

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí, mujer?

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué no entras?

Haru soltó un chillido de frustración.

—Te acabo de decir que necesito espacio —refunfuñó—. ¡¿No oíste?!

Gokudera tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo, a la vez que la miraba con confusión. No entendía a las mujeres y a sus problemas y mucho menos entendía como eran capaces de hacer de uno pequeño, uno gigante. No comprendía con totalidad la habilidad que Yamamoto y Tsuna tenían para hablar con ellas. La única mujer con la que había tenido una conversación seria había sido su hermana, que era una asesina a sueldo y no una mujer normal en su totalidad

—¿No deberías de estar feliz en vez de estar llorando aquí, sola? Tu mejor amiga se casa. No estás enamorada del Décimo —hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo nuevo, por lo que Haru lo miró con cara de asco—. Cállate, mujer. Este es mí lugar. Estás invadiendo mi espacio, así que acostúmbrate y contéstame.

Haru apretó los dientes.

—Estoy feliz por ellos.

—No parece que estés llorando de felicidad —agregó él con sarcasmo.

Haru se levantó, tomando sus zapatillas con una mano y sacudiéndose su vestido con la otra. Lo miró y luego se volteó, para darle la espalda cual el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su piel. Gokudera carraspeó, pensando en que se había pasado y, a la vez de que planeaba marcharse, justo cuando sus pies comenzaban a moverse, la voz de Haru lo paró.

—Nunca has pensado... —comenzó, con voz frágil y quebradiza. Sus hombros estaban caídos—. ¿Nunca has pensado en que ya nada es como antes y que nunca volverá a serlo? Que, aunque vivamos en la misma mansión, desayunemos juntos todos los días, inevitablemente...

Gokudera escuchó un nuevo sollozo. Pequeño, débil.

Apretó el cigarrillo con sus labios y dejó salir el humo por su nariz.

—¿Inevitablemente qué?

—Nuestras vidas terminarán por separándose —respondió en un murmullo—. Tsuna y Kyoko tendrán una familia pronto. Tú y los chicos... seguirán teniendo misiones, seguirán en la mafia. Yo... ¿qué haré, Gokudera?

—Hacer lo que siempre has hecho —contestó, como si fuera lo obvio.

Haru lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, mostrando una triste sonrisa.

—Aquí en esta familia sólo hay un lugar para una mujer. Y ése lugar es a lado de Tsuna y siendo su esposa. Yo no lo quise, ni lo quiero ahora —su voz se quebró totalmente, para comenzar a hablar entre sollozos y con la nariz mocosa—. Yo no quiero ser una esposa... no quiero ser la que los espere por las noches con el corazón en la mano, la que es incapaz de protegerlos y de protegerse. Estoy cansada de ocupar ese lugar... peor aún, ahora lo ocuparé sola, porque Kyoko ya no estará conmigo...

Gokudera se revolvió el cabello. Ya lo entendía, pero era difícil pensar en algo que decir.

Así que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Entonces conviértete en uno de nosotros.


	2. La misión de Gokudera

No creo haber tardado tanto, pero aún así, lamento no haber actualizado antes (en realidad no lo lamento tanto porque he estado leyendo como idiota sin parar Kamisama Hajimemashita, xp).

Siempre he dicho que los primeros capítulos son de introducción, así que les pido paciencia. Sé que dejé este capítulo muy corto pero en el siguiente les prometo que vendrá lo bueno. Todo a su debido tiempo ;).

Gracias a **Mikechan7**, **kizunairo** y **Princess**. ¡Cualquier comentario y crítica siempre es buen recibido!

* * *

**I**

**La misión de Gokudera**

—Calmado, calmado. No van ni tres minutos y ya llevas dos cigarrillos. Lo que has hecho no es tan grave.

Frunció la nariz a la vez que Yamamoto comenzaba a reírse y le daba una palmada en el hombro. Gokudera comenzó a sudar, sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba nervioso.

«Conviértete en uno de nosotros», había dicho, y lo había dicho sin pensar. Nunca hubiera creído que lo fuera a tomar enserio, pero Haru lo había mirado con ojos entornados por unos minutos, casi asimilándolo, y no después de mucho tiempo algo había destellado en su pupila. Había sido un resplandor que casi lo cegaba por completo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda entonces. Le recordó Bianchi en sus cumpleaños abriendo los regalos, y encontrando venenos de todo tipo. Ése algo era una idea, una esperanza. El comienzo de un plan. Estaba seguro que, tratándose de Haru, no era nada maquiavélico así como fuera a someterlo a ser rata de laboratorio; pero no podía estar seguro si esa idea, esperanza o plan, ¡lo que fuese! pensaba Gokudera maldiciéndose, no iba a ser algo estúpido. No por nada en su adolescencia la llamaba por _mujer estúpida_ en vez de por su nombre.

Le había agradecido con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa enorme, para irse casi dando saltitos descalza por los jardines hacia el salón donde todos festejaban el compromiso del Décimo y su mujer. No tuvo ni tiempo para quedarse estático ante su espacio personal invadido. Gokudera no sabía como carajos había sido capaz aquella fémina de, luego de haber pasado unos minutos y él llegase por fin al salón lleno de lame culos ella estuviera en perfecto estado con su vestido limpio y su maquillaje arreglado, sonriendo alegremente. No sabiendo a quién acudir, por lo menos estando seguro de que Ryohei, Lambo o Chrome no serían de mucha utilidad, él había corrido hacia Yamamoto que conversaba –si es que sonreír incómodamente y no decir nada era formar parte de una conversación -con un grupo de mujeres.

—Esa mujer está planeando algo —le dijo a su compañero—. No sé porqué presiento que es algo que no le gustará al Décimo.

Yamamoto rió de esa manera jovial que Gokudera tanto odiaba, jugando con su botella de cerveza. Frente a ellos, Haru mantenía una conversación con mujeres de una familia aliada, sonriente y con los hombros muy arriba, sujetando una copa de champagne.

—Tsuna aceptará todo lo que venga de Haru, eso ya lo sabes. Además, al parecer la hiciste muy feliz a como dices que estaba cuando la encontraste —sonrió abiertamente—. No eres tan malo con las mujeres, Gokudera.

El mencionado se sonrojó levemente, ofuscado por el halago.

—Hn. Aún así creo que lo que está pensando va a ser algo demasiado estúpido —gruñó. Buscó en su bolsillo, donde se encontraba su cigarrera—. Pero que mierda…

—¿Qué?

—No tengo más cigarrillos.

—Recuerdo hace unas horas cuando tenías tu cigarrera llena —dijo Yamamoto, dando un trago a su cerveza—. ¿No crees que tienes una adicción?

—Creo que tengo un problema, y no con el tabaco —refunfuñó el guardián de la tormenta—, si no con esa mujer.

—También probablemente tengas cáncer —agregó Yamamoto, simpático. Haru pasó enfrente de ellos, otra vez, y su rostro jovial se transformó en uno mortalmente serio—. ¿Por qué crees que si Haru toma en serio tu sugerencia sería un problema?

Gokudera suspiró, peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Ser como nosotros… ya sabes lo que es. No sé porqué me preguntas, estúpido fanático del béisbol. No somos precisamente algo mejor que escoria. Somos asesinos.

Yamamoto guardó silencio, con los ojos de repente ensombrecidos.

—El Décimo está tratando de cambiar a la mafia… pero cambiar a algo que siempre ha sido sangre y muerte conlleva generaciones enteras —comenzó a decir. Su voz se oía cansada y áspera—. Esa mujer no está lista para ver lo que nosotros vemos. Ni siquiera nosotros lo estamos… aún luego de más de diez años.

Dejó su cerveza en la mesa más cercana y se apretó la corbata. Yamamoto lo miró fijamente.

—Haru está cansada de vivir lo que según su parecer no es su lugar. Lista o no, ella tiene que verlo. Si es lo que quiere, ni siquiera Tsuna puede ocultárselo. Además, nunca ha podido negarles nada a las chicas. Luego verás que tengo razón.

Gokudera quiso contradecirlo, pero fue entonces cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron escandalosamente, dejando entrar al espadachín asesino y el pavo real de los Varia, Superbia Squalo y Lissuria, quienes se dirigieron hacia ellos cargando una gran botella de sake. Yamamoto de inmediato dio fin a la conversación, para saludar a su viejo y antiguo rival.

—El jefe le manda saludos al chiquillo, dice que entre más pronto se muera, para él mejor —dijo Squalo a Yamamoto, siempre con su alto tono de voz y su entrecejo profundamente fruncido. Lissuria lo regañó pero los cercanos, como Chrome y Lambo, soltaron unas risillas junto con Yamamoto—. Y éste sake lo manda Fran. El renacuajo lamenta no poder venir pero el príncipe idiota le ha roto su sombrero y no quiere salir hasta sacar todos los cuchillos que tiene incrustados.

Gokudera, enfadado, se dirigió hacia la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos. Con la llegada de Superbia Squalo, aquella ya era oficialmente una fiesta mafiosa en la cual él no estaba dispuesto a participar.

A diferencia de Yamamoto, a él le gustaba mantener a sus tímpanos saludables.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gokudera se levantó justo antes de que el reloj anunciara las seis y media de la madrugada. Apagó el pequeño aparato digital con un suave golpe de sus dedos, y despojándose de las tibias sábanas blancas de seda, comenzó con su rutina de siempre: buscó su traje afuera de su habitación, lugar donde siempre lo dejaban las mucamas una hora previa a haberse levantado, se dio una ducha y por último, saliendo del baño únicamente con una toalla rodeando su cintura, se dispuso a limpiar su pistola favorita: una Colt King Cobra, brillante y plateada, cortesía de Bianchi en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Una vez limpio su revólver y dentro de su saco, vestido por completo, con el anillo de la Tormenta en su dedo corazón y los de plata ocupando sus demás dedos, Gokudera salió de su habitación para caminar hacia la oficina del Décimo, no sin antes de amarrar su cabello a una pequeña, desarreglada y baja coleta.

Luego de irse del salón para comprar cigarrillos la noche pasada, Gokudera volvió pero para quedarse fuera, justo a un lado de la puerta. Pasaron varias horas para que pudiera volver a ver a Haru, quien le sonrió y se fue directamente a su habitación, sola y sin decir ninguna palabra. Gokudera no supo si preocuparse, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque luego de ella pronto comenzaron a salir todos los demás, seguidos por el Décimo.

Como era de esperarse, Yamamoto salió llevando a un Squalo borracho gritando improperios acerca de ratas estúpidas y hacerse más fuerte, a lado de Lissuria que iba abrazado a la espada del espadachín, con una mirada nerviosa, esquivando a Ryohei que también parecía haberse pasado de copas y respondía todas las provocaciones del asesino de los Varia.

Tsuna esperó a que todos salieran, abrazado a su prometida, Sasagawa; y con él a su lado. Una vez que todos comenzaron desaparecer por los pasillos y el salón quedó desierto, Gokudera le deseó buenas noches a su jefe, encaminándose a su habitación y éste sólo le había respondido con una mirada significativa. Por lo cual, aquella mañana Gokudera se dirigía a su oficina con miedo a la vez que, pensando que tendría que ver con ella, maldecía en voz baja su estúpida idea de intentar consolar a las mujeres.

Su preocupación se incrementó al llegar a la oficina de Tsuna. A lado de la puerta, había alguien más esperando a ser atendido.

—Buenos días… mujer —_estúpida_, agregó Gokudera para sí, mentalmente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Haru lo miró con una sonrisa despampanante. Llevaba su cabello corto detrás de las orejas y un vestido floreado con un corte de corazón en su pecho. Se veía extremadamente contenta, pudo darse cuenta Gokudera, que encendió un cigarrillo no más comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor de la cabeza imaginándose lo que vendría una vez que el Décimo abriese la puerta.

—Vine a hablar con Tsuna —contestó, con tono alegre y despreocupado.

Gokudera sintió un escalofrío cuando la puerta de Tsuna, como si lo hubieran llamado, se abría con un leve chirrido. Haru pasó con rapidez, y él con cautela.

Como siempre sucedía, desde muy temprano Tsuna se encontraba tras su escritorio revisando grandes pilas de papeles, a lado de pan dulce y té de jazmín, siempre preparado por Kyoko. Gokudera saludó con respeto, mientras que Haru se sentó en los sillones que había en la gran oficina y le dedicó una gran sonrisa diciéndole buenos días.

Tsuna les sonrió a ambos.

—Bueno, Gokudera. Dejemos nuestros asuntos por un momento, ¿te parece? —comenzó a decir el jefe, con una sonrisa sencilla—. Haru me ha comentado algo importante y creo que deberíamos hablar de ello primero.

Haru asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, apenada por la actitud de jefe que Tsuna tomaba, no estando acostumbrada a ella a pesar de todos esos años. Gokudera no dijo nada, pero asintió para recargarse en la ventana que daba a los jardines, dejar su cigarrillo en su boca y cruzarse de brazos.

—Quiero ser más fuerte —dijo entonces Haru.

Gokudera tosió, dejando salir humo por la boca y también por su nariz. Miró al Décimo, que por un momento dejó su modo jefe, y dejó ver la consternación que habían causado aquellas palabras a través de sus ojos marrones, de repente más oscuros de lo habitual. Pero sólo fue por unos segundos. Él no pudo más que pensar en que había sido demasiado estúpida y bocazas para decir semejante estupidez de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —Tsuna se recargó en el respaldo de su gran silla forrada de cuero, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Analizándola.

—Por que sé que puedo hacer más por esta familia que hacer el papel de sirvienta y niñera —la voz de Haru, firme, hizo silencio en la oficina. Gokudera, que estaba a punto de comentar que era una tontería lo que pensaba, se calló al procesarlo.

Tenía el derecho. Aquella mujer lo tenía, por más estúpida que fuese su meta.

—Por que sé que puedo hacer más, y yo ya no quiero hacer menos.

Tsuna soltó un gran suspiro. Haru no supo interpretarlo como un suspiro de cansancio o de resignación. Gokudera gruñó, molesto ante el silencio que, después de las palabras de Haru, se había apoderado del Décimo. Silencio de duda.

Optó por tomar la palabra. Ser crudo y decir lo que pensaba. No podía mentirle, ni ser suave con ella. La mafia estaba llena de asesinos, asesinos que no conocían la piedad y que en su vocabulario sólo existía la palabra lealtad cual sólo se aplicaba a su jefe. Ella había visto las peleas más inocentes, las de su juventud, siempre atrás de alguien más que la protegía. Tenía el derecho, pensaba Gokudera, pero no tenía porqué.

—Eres una mujer muy ingenua, Miura. No puedes ser de la noche a la mañana un mafioso. Te van a matar y sólo vas a causar problemas.

Tsuna guardó silencio, pero Haru resopló.

—¡No estoy pidiendo convertirme en una jefa mafiosa! ¡Sólo quiero ser más útil, _maldita sea_! —chilló ella, con enfado y desesperación—. Soy parte de esta familia. No hay nada que ame más que esta familia. Ahora, Gokudera, permíteme amarme a mí un poco más y sentirme mejor con lo que respecta a mis habilidades. ¡No te atrevas a decirme ingenua! Si yo o Kyoko somos ingenuas, será por su culpa, por habernos ocultado tanto tiempo la verdad, y habernos protegido como si nosotras no pudiésemos hacer algo más que esperarles.

Su pecho se movía, arriba y abajo. Tenía la cara levemente roja. Haru los miraba furiosa, con los puños apretados sobre sus piernas y los labios unidos en una plana raya.

—Haru.

Ella miró a Tsuna con los ojos de repente abarrotados de lágrimas.

—¿Qué, Tsuna?

Él le dio una sonrisa triste.

—¿De verdad quieres tanto esto? —preguntó, de la nada. Su mirada era comprensiva, tranquila. Ya no era el jefe. Hablaba como el amigo que había tenido desde los dieciséis: tierno y preocupado.

—Sí, Tsuna. Quiero ser más fuerte.

La oficina volvió a sumirse en completo silencio. Gokudera ya había encendido un segundo cigarrillo y su mirada, rabiosa, se alternaba entre Tsuna y Haru, a quien miraba con más intensidad.

Ella miró al suelo, visiblemente triste.

Pensaba que la conversación terminaría ahí -Gokudera quería que terminara ahí -pero entonces fue cuando Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y dijo, muy a su pesar:

—Yo no puedo enseñarte. Pero si encuentras alguien que esté dispuesto, yo lo aceptaré.

Haru se marchó de la oficina luego de extender la conversación unos minutos. Tsuna cerró la puerta luego de despedirla con una sonrisa, para voltearlo a mirar, muy fijamente.

—Ayer me dijo que tú le diste la idea —comenzó, con una voz tenebrosa. Gokudera sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Tsuna era de temer en su modo jefe, perfeccionado y aumentado desde las épocas donde eran jóvenes y nunca dejaban de pelear entre ellos—. Así que desde hoy te destituyo de tu cargo para que lleves a cabo una nueva misión.

—D-é-cimo... —tartamudeó, sin aliento.

El Décimo negó con la cabeza, inflexible.

El guardián de la tormenta odiaba cuando el imbécil del béisbol tenía razón. Odiaba aún más que tuviera la razón la mitad del tiempo.

—Vigilarás y protegerás a Haru. Todo el tiempo.

Odiaba también a aquella mujer estúpida, que por _una frase_ constituida por cinco simples palabras, en menos de un día ya le había puesto el mundo de cabeza.


	3. La carta

**II**

**La carta**

Era domingo y por ende, aquel día era un día de poco trabajo. Yamamoto, aburrido, decidió pasearse por todo el terreno para verificar el orden: después de todo, era una de las obligaciones de Gokudera, y luego de éste ser sustituido por razones desconocidas para él —aunque tenía una leve sospecha—, había pasado a ser una de las suyas.

Gokudera había llegado gritando a la cocina, donde él y Ryohei desayunaban. Estaba realmente furioso, ¿y cómo podrían saberlo ellos? Gokudera Hayato era bastante simple para Ryohei y él, luego de conocerlo más de diez años: oírlo maldecir en italiano era la primera señal para alejarse de él, luego estaba aquel tic en su ojo y al final, lo que lo decía todo, comenzar a bajar y subir los anillos en sus dedos. Takeshi agradecía aquellas clases de manejo de la ira que había tomado luego de terminar el secundario, que si no fuera por ellas seguramente hubiera tenido desde un principio una dinamita con la mecha encendida metida en el culo.

Yamamoto apenas y había entendido alguna de sus palabras, habiendo tenido apenas claro haber escuchado que su presencia era requerida en la oficina de Tsuna. Se despidió, dándole una sonrisa a Ryohei que sudaba frío y a Gokudera que parecía un tomate maduro. Una vez en la oficina, Tsuna le preguntó si le molestaba ser su mano derecha por un tiempo, dado que Gokudera estaba en una nueva misión desde ése día, y él no se negó, contento por saber la razón del enojo de su compañero y darse cuenta que sólo estaba teniendo una rabieta. Aceptó casi de inmediato, pensando en que sus obligaciones no eran muy distintas a las de Gokudera, por lo cual ser o no ser la mano derecha daba lo mismo. Aunque sabía que se ganaría miradas asesinas y amenazas de muerte por parte de su compañero.

Una de las obligaciones de Gokudera, Takeshi recordó, era hacer rondas. Una por la mañana, otra después de la comida y finalmente otra por la noche. Eran las 7:20AM, según su reloj; y comenzó su primera ronda, sabiendo que Gokudera y apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en comenzar sus obligaciones antes de ser destituido por ellas.

Caminó por todo el lugar a excepción de la cocina y lo que todos llamaban el Territorio de Hibari, que eran todos los espacios de entrenamiento. Los salones vacíos, la sala de estar donde Haru y Bianchi conversaban; las habitaciones todas desocupadas, la enfermería, la lavandería, el Cuarto de Control vacío —de Giannini se lo esperaba, pero a Takeshi le extrañó bastante no encontrar a Irie Shoichi y Spanner— y los jardines, hasta finalmente llegar al final de su recorrido.

Estaba enfrente de las puertas de entrada de la Mansión Vongola. Ahí, en una cabina pequeña, seguridad y vigilancia trabajaba frente a una pared tapizada por pantallas, con todos sentados y con audífonos encima de los oídos. Se rió al ver en una pantalla a Lambo persiguiendo a lo que parecía ser Hirbird, el pollito de Hibari, mientras Salvatore, el anciano que daba el permiso a entrar a la Mansión, lo saludó efusivamente con una sonrisa y un abrazo apretado, muy al estilo italiano.

Salvatore era un anciano, un anciano regordete y enano con bigote y calvo de la mollera, repleto de canas y arrugas. Vestía, como todos, un traje negro. Era uno de los subordinados más jóvenes del Noveno, uno de los tantos que le habían jurado lealtad también a Tsuna luego de haber llegado a la Mansión para reemplazar a su antecesor.

—¡Buon giorno caro mio! —saludó el anciano, con su largo y gris bigote doblándose a la par de su enorme sonrisa—. Como siempre es un gusto verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si buscas a Hayato, él no ha venido.

—No, no busco a Gokudera —Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza—. En realidad vengo a hacer la ronda de la mañana. Tsuna le dio una nueva misión a Gokudera y yo haré sus obligaciones por un tiempo.

—Oh —Salvatore mostró un poco de decepción—. Este chico, siempre tan ocupado. Bueno, bueno —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. Se dirigió hacia los hombres que monitoreaban las pantallas—. Igual, tengo algo para ti. Greg, ¿aún tienes la carta que llegó ayer?

Greg, un muchacho alto e italiano de barba afeitada, se levantó entre la fila y le dio a Salvatore un sobre blanco, para devolverse a su asiento luego de que el anciano le diera las gracias. Yamamoto lo miró curioso.

Salvatore sacó unos lentes de sus bolsillos y leyó el reverso del sobre sin abrir.

—Llegó hace dos noches, por la madrugada. No tiene estampilla, ni anuncia quién la manda. Sólo dice algo en japonés —dijo Salvatore, mirando al guardián confundido—. La hubiésemos mandado antes, pero le quitamos importancia, ya sabes, una carta así parece más una broma. Las únicas cartas en japonés son de la madre del Décimo y los datos están en italiano. Pero, dado que ahora las responsabilidades de Hayato son tuyas, ¿podrías llevársela al Décimo, Takeshi? La hemos revisado y no es nada que pueda preocuparnos. Sólo una simple carta. Tal vez alguien queriendo hacer una broma, sí, pero quizás ése alguien sea un amigo de ustedes.

Yamamoto asintió, para tomar el sobre entre sus manos. Papel caro y suave, sellado con cera.

_Inútil-Tsuna, _decía en japonés, con kanjis bien marcados y tinta de un bolígrafo de punta fina_. _Era obvio que estaba dirigida a Tsuna, pero aquel apodo... En alguna parte Yamamoto lo había oído.

Sólo no recordaba dónde.

Aún pese al sudor que comenzaba a resbalarse por su frente.

Algo en esa extraña carta era perturbadoramente familiar.

Y ése algo también le decía que debía apurarse.

.

* * *

.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Parpadeó, antes encismado en sus propios pensamientos. Miró a los alrededores de su oficina. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que se encontraban delante de su escritorio, sin su saco y enfrente de una taza de té, con las mangas de su camisa remangadas hasta los codos. A su lado, Kyoko lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con visible preocupación brillando en ellos. Tomó su taza de té de jazmín y le dio un sorbo.

—No pasa nada —negó la cabeza, sonriendo tenuemente. Aún así, su acompañante no pareció muy convencida—. Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Sobre Haru? —inquirió, con su rostro mostrando seriedad. Él no dijo nada—. Tsuna…

Tsuna contuvo un suspiro, para mirar a su prometida por el rabillo del ojo. No le había mentido: no pasaba nada; pero si bien en aquel momento todo era paz y tranquilidad, él no podía apostar que mañana fuese igual. No después de la visita que había tenido esa misma mañana.

Haru estaba muy esperanzada con comenzar un entrenamiento, pero Tsuna no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar: él bien sabía que ninguno de sus guardianes la entrenaría y no tenía la menor idea de encontrar a alguien dispuesto y de su confianza, por más influencias que pudiera tener y favores que cobrar. Tampoco es que quisiera verdaderamente convertirla en un mafioso, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Si se lo negaba, Tsuna sabía que había gran probabilidad de perderla, y era incapaz de si quiera pensar en cuanto podría afectarle la marcha de una amiga tan querida. Pero sin embargo, en el caso contrario, aceptándolo, la consecuencia era casi la misma. También estaba el hecho de que Gokudera haría todo lo imposible porque no encontrara un maestro. Después de todo, su mano derecha y mejor amigo se había marchado echando fuego por las orejas y nariz luego de haber sido sustituido a simple guarda espaldas.

—Sí, y también sobre Gokudera —respondió, para luego mostrar un gesto de arrepentimiento—. Quizás fui muy duro con él.

Kyoko acarició su hombro tenso.

—No hay nadie mejor para proteger a Haru que él, Tsuna. Por eso lo elegiste. Debió enfadarse mucho —ella rió avergonzada al encontrar divertida la imagen de Gokudera rojo hasta las orejas—, pero lo va aceptar porque, al fin y al cabo, él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Todos haríamos lo que fuera por ti.

Ella le sonrió con las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy brillantes. Tsuna tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza contra la suya, sintiendo su rápido y emocionado pulso. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Pensó, llevando su mente a aquellos años donde todos eran chiquillos, en qué hubiera sido de él y Kyoko de no haber ido al futuro en su batalla con Byakuran y haberles contado la verdad a ella y Haru. Tal vez, Tsuna se dijo, ambos no estuvieran ahí. Tal vez ni siquiera fuera el Décimo Vongola.

Siempre se había sentido culpable y mezquino por haber metido a todos sus amigos en un mundo tan peligroso como lo era la mafia. Porque gente había muerto en su nombre, y sabía que a lista seguiría incrementando con el paso de los años. Pero a pesar de eso, Tsuna sonrió desde lo más profundo de su corazón a su prometida. Nunca lo hubiera podido haber logrado sin ellos. No sabía si era egoísmo o ignorancia, pero pese al peligro, pese a la Vongola, pese a toda la mafia, él era feliz. Feliz con su familia. Y luego de tanto tiempo así, Tsuna no podía imaginar como hubieran resultado las cosas de no ser como lo eran.

Tampoco quería.

Ya eran años desde que Kyoko era su consejera personal. Tsuna sabía que su prometida era más que una simple mujer: cuando él no encontraba salida a sus problemas, ella podía encontrar mil y un soluciones que a él nunca se le hubiesen venido a la mente. Bromeaba llamándole Décima de vez en cuando, pero Kyoko decía que era simple instinto femenino, desacreditándose; pero Tsuna no podía sentirse más seguro con ella resguardando cada una de sus decisiones. Se reía de sí mismo, diciendo que su hyper intuición Vongola no era nada comparado con el razonamiento simple y pacifista de su prometida.

Se imaginó a Kyoko en el lugar de Haru, y pese a cuanto le pudiera haber desagradado la idea, con tal de hacerla feliz y plena, hubiera concedido cualquiera de sus deseos, aunque éstos tomaran forma de sus peores temores. Porque para él verlas cargar un arma era una pesadilla, una de las peores. Inclusive, su estómago se revolvía a ver a Lambo pelear aún luego de tanto tiempo, todavía no acostumbrándose a que había dejado de ser un niño luego de haber pasado tantos años.

Sawada Tsunayoshi podía ser uno de los jefes más poderosos de la mafia, pero el destino de nadie de su familia estaba en sus manos. Él no quería tenerlo. Cada quién era capaz y tenía el derecho de decidir su camino. No podía dejarlos vivir una vida que no querían con tal de mantenerlos seguros a su lado. Por ello, luego de tantos años de pensarlo y soñarlo, había decidido entre guardar secretos y mantenerlos seguros a mantenerlos a su lado sabiendo la verdad. No le gustaba que todos estuvieran decididos a morir por él, pero de algo era innegable: el sentimiento era recíproco. Y el amor, cariño y amistad entre ellos era indudable.

—Sabes que no podré negarme si tú me pides lo mismo —dijo luego de un prolongado silencio. Kyoko rió de manera suave—. ¿Deseas pelear, a mi lado?

—Por supuesto —respondió tan claramente que Tsuna tembló bajo sus ropas, pero fue tranquilizado por una caricia en su hombro—. Por supuesto que deseo pelear a tu lado, Tsuna. Sin embargo la verdad es muy dura, y es que yo no tengo el valor de Haru, o el de mi hermano. Temo por ti y temo de una manera terrible, pese a que seas el Décimo Vongola. Por eso creo que mi lugar no es ahí, en la batalla, si no contigo y aquí, en la mansión que es nuestro hogar, donde eres Tsuna y yo soy Kyoko, y no hay armas y yo soy útil.

Tsuna tomó la mano que descansaba en su hombro y besó sus dedos, acariciando con sus labios el anillo de compromiso. El corazón le latía lento, pero pesado. Ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes detrás de sus pestañas. Tsuna recargó su frente contra la de su prometida, con ambas narices rozándose, cada uno pudiendo oler el aliento y el perfume del otro. Kyoko olía a fresas y su boca se sentía fresca, como el sol; mientras que Tsuna olía a canela tostada y el sabor amargo azucarado del té le salía de la boca cada que sus pulmones, apresurados justo como su pulso, inhalaban y exhalaban aire.

Kyoko cerró los ojos, a la vez que sus hombros decaían y su mano, que había caído sobre el pecho de Tsuna, fue acompañada por la otra que llegó como imán. Él sonrió, con sus labios a milímetros de distancia sobre los de ella y se inclinó, suavemente, como si fuera a tocar un cristal y temiera romperlo.

Justo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, fue entonces el momento en el que alguien tocó la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Haru había salido de la oficina de Tsuna al comienzo de la mañana, no precisamente satisfecha. Le contó todo a Bianchi, luego de encontrarse con ella en la sala de estar donde tenían planeado pensar sobre la planificación de la boda. Kyoko las había elegido como damas de honor junto con Hana, que aún no llegaba de Japón, y Haru, emocionadísima, había aceptado casi de inmediato, si no hubiera tenido la necesidad de respirar hondo y pensar dos veces lo que creía haber escuchado, porque pensó estar soñando. Para Haru no había más diversión que planificar fiestas. Tenía el cumpleaños de toda la Vongola y cada día festivo de la cultura japonesa en el calendario de su Blackberry.

Luego de su conversación con Gokudera, aquellas dudas y pesares sobre la boda habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, después de la plática con Tsuna tenía nuevas preocupaciones: ¿quién la entrenaría? ¿sería capaz de soportar un entrenamiento? Haru había practicado gimnasia en el secundario y la universidad, pero tenía años de estar fuera de práctica. Sin embargo, Bianchi le había quitado todos aquellos problemas de la cabeza diciéndole que ella podría ponerla de nuevo en forma mientras encuentra alguien con más experiencia para darle un entrenamiento formal.

—Bueno, los arreglos de mesa deberían llevar girasoles. Es la flor favorita de Kyoko.

Haru tenía un enorme catálogo de adornos encima de las piernas, y lo hojeaba con mirada crítica. Bianchi, sin sus anteojos para no asustar a Gokudera, bebía una taza de café a su lado. Ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón, frente a una mesa de té con frutas y pan dulce.

—Me parecen bonitos, pero poco elegantes —dijo entonces Bianchi, que sonrió, un poco incómoda—. Esto es extraño. Nunca he participado en una boda. Papa sólo se casó una vez, con mi madre. No tuve hermanos mayores y pues, yo, ya lo sabes. No soy muy buena en esto. Kyoko debería pedirme consejos para envenenar a las resbalosas de otras familias que se tiran encima de Tsuna cada que tienen oportunidad, no para planear su boda. Sólo soy un hitman.

Haru soltó una risita.

—Será muy divertido, eso te lo prometo, Bianchi —le aseguró ella. Bianchi alzó las cejas, divertida—. Pero no habrá veneno. Y… creo que definitivamente yo me ocuparé de la comida.

Fue el turno de Bianchi para reírse. El escorpión venenoso se rió de buena gana, para terminar con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. Limpiando su boca luego de terminar su taza de café, tomó el catálogo de las manos de Haru y se dedicó a verlo.

—Entonces… cambiando de tema —como no queriendo la cosa, Bianchi hablaba a la vez que daba vuelta a las páginas—. Dijiste que mi hermano terminó muy molesto contigo.

—Sí —contestó Haru con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras comía un gajo de naranja—. Aún no lo entiendo. Aunque, presiento que bajo las condiciones de Tsuna; ya sabes, encontrar a alguien que me entrene, él hará todo lo imposible por que todos me digan que no.

—No te equivocas. Hayato es muy vengativo y odia que le den la contraria.

Haru resopló, visiblemente enfadada. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo por el coraje que comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza.

—Ya venía siendo hora que alguien lo hiciera. Además, ¡cómo si no se llevara la contraria él mismo! Me dijo que podría convertirme en uno de ustedes y cuando decido que quiero hacerlo, me dice que no. ¿Qué le pasa? Va por ahí diciendo cosas y luego arrepintiéndose de ellas, y culpando a los demás en vez de a él y su gran bocota. ¡Es un idiota!

—¿De veras dijo eso? —Bianchi no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida ante la afirmación de Haru—. Sonó hasta amable.

Haru asintió, y soltó un suspiro, resignada.

—Fue muy amable cuando me encontró, en realidad. Amable a su manera, porque es imposible que deje de ser un patán.

Bianchi estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Volví! —Yamamoto se asomó por la puerta con su usual sonrisa gigante—. Vine a preguntarles algo. Hace dos noches llegó una carta y…

Yamamoto sentía su espalda sudar, mientras él y las dos mujeres caminaban casi corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión. Bianchi había tomado la carta con poco interés, cosa que cambió no más vio el reverso: se levantó como si alguien la hubiera jalado desde el techo y se dirigió a la puerta, para decir que debían dirigirse a la oficina de Tsuna de inmediato. Haru, extrañada, sólo había atinado a dejar las cosas de la boda para seguirlos.

Cuando les dijo la razón de ello, Yamamoto Takeshi se sintió estúpido.

_Inútil Tsuna._

_Inútil Tsuna._

—Es él, chicos. Es él —dijo con emoción—. Debemos leer esta carta a lado de Tsuna. Podría traer noticias.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Bianchi? —preguntó Haru, con poco aliento—. ¿Hay necesidad de apurarse tanto?

La aludida asintió. Cargaba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro usualmente sombrío y triste.

.

* * *

.

A Tsuna se la cayó la boca al abrir la puerta de su oficina. Suspiró, lentamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Vaya manera de recibirme —dijo el aludido. A pesar de no ser invitado, entró a la oficina, con una postura que casi decía que la oficina era de su propiedad—. Buenos días, Kyoko.

Sentada aún en el sillón y con los labios anhelantes, Kyoko se sonrojó. Murmuró un tímido «días» y de inmediato como lo hizo, dirigió su mirada al suelo, avergonzada. Tsuna se sentó a lado de su prometida, con la frente pareciendo a punto de explotarle.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?

El invitado alzó una ceja, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente al de Tsuna y cruzando ambas de sus piernas.

—Lo hice. Te envié una carta hace dos días.

.

* * *

.

**Nota de autor** — Bueno, bueno. Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, y por las alertas y favoritos. Son el agua que calma mi sed. Esta vez, creo, tardé bastante en subir el capítulo y me disculpo muchísimo. Espero que a los seguidores del Tsuna/Kyoko les haya gustado esa pequeña escenita, que aunque el fanfic no se trata de ellos, su relación es importante en la trama. Gokudera aún sigue echando chispas y es mejor dejarlo descansar por un capítulo, pero prometo volver a traerlo al siguiente.

Como ven, he cambiado mi username. Ojalá no genere ninguna molestia. Me fascinó la palabra y… sí, no pude evitarlo. _Dystopia - An imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell_. ¿No es encantador? xd

Un personaje original ha aparecido. No prometo abstenerme de crear más, sin embargo, les prometo no crear Mary sues. Quizás, inclusive, traiga a algunos de _Sombras_. Pueden imaginarse a Salvatore, mi amado anciano italiano, como Danny DeVito, quien me derrite de pura ternura.

En fin, gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que no tardará tanto. ¡Ya viene lo bueno!

Saludos, besos y abrazos.


	4. Gorgoglio

**Sobre el manga:** El final de Reborn me decepcionó. Es terrible, un asco. Parece que a Akira Amano le dio pereza continuar y lo dejó, ahí, no más, a ver qué onda. Lo odio, lo detesto. Lo único bueno la aparición final de Haru. ¡Es _tan_ bonita!

Siento muchísimo la tardanza. He estado ocupada con mi vida personal, en otras palabras: mi novio abarca la mitad de mi tiempo, la escuela lo que sobra y mis problemas familiares el tiempo libre que puedo llegar a tener. Espero me comprendan, que a mí no me cantan las musas en estados de misera como éste. También he ocupado esos ratillos libres leyendo Canción de Hielo y Fuego (¡recomendadísimo!) y viendo Sons of Anarchy. Sin olvidar que, además de escribir fanfiction, tengo historias de mi autoría en proceso y creo, aunque suene muy desconsiderado para los que me comentan, son mi mayor prioridad. Lo siento, chicas (creo que somos la mayoría mujeres, ¿o no?); pero y bien espero que este capítulo compense el largo tiempo que no he actualizado.

Princess (adoro tus reviews. Es un placer siempre encontrarte en cada actualización), me preguntaste si habría lemon. Puedo jurarte que nunca he escrito uno (y muchos de mis amigos me tienen como una pervertida jurada, qué cosas), pero este fanfic comencé a escribirlo pensando en hacer cosas nuevas. Tal vez, en un futuro, pueda escribir escenas de contenido sexual ya que ahora y apenas Gokudera y Haru comienzan a entrar a la posibilidad de tener una relación más cercana a la de ser conocidos. Lo que sí estoy muy emocionada por escribir es sobre tensión sexual. Es uno de mis grandes placeres, jaja. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta puedo decirte que estoy segura de que habrá escenas de sexo, pero que no sé que tan _explícitas_ sean.

¡He batallado un montón con el capítulo! He tratado de hacer algo muy al estilo de Reborn, pero el humor realmente no es lo mío.

Muchas gracias a Viridiana, bianchixgokudera25, Princess, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay y kizunairo, y también a los que han agregado a sus favoritos a ésta historia. ¡No se olviden de darme su opinión!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Orgoglio

—Y fue entonces cuando el Décimo me dijo que sería su guardaespaldas… —Gokudera intentó recuperar el aliento luego de contarle todo lo sucedido aquella mañana a Ryohei. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, en dirección a ninguna parte, luego de que ambos terminaran por devorar (literalmente, por parte de Ryohei) su desayuno.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que sólo podían escuchar sus zapatos chocar contra el suelo.

—Eso fue… ¡extremo, joder! —con el puño al aire, Ryohei cambió su rostro, antes serio, y se mostró entusiasmado, demasiado en realidad, cosa que a Gokudera, por supuesto, sólo le molestó aún más que su terrible situación. Al guardián del sol comenzaron a resplandecerle los ojos como bombillas de mil watts—. ¡Haru ha tenido mucho valor! ¡Esa chica es extrema!

Por ése tipo de cosas, Gokudera se recordó, hablaba con Yamamoto en vez de con Ryohei. Ryohei siempre había sido el mejor como compañero de pelea; y sin embargo, en cuestiones serias, sobretodo en esos ataques de enojo que usualmente solían pasarle, era todo un imbécil que sólo conseguía hacer crecer el enojo que sentía y, desde un principio, ya era inmenso.

Gokudera odiaba la maldita idea de olerle el culo a la, cómo él la llamaba, mujer estúpida. Ser su guarda espaldas hasta nuevo aviso sería algo difícil de llevar a cabo: necesitaba fecha, un plazo en donde pudiera calcular la paciencia que necesitaría para cuidar a una chiquilla inmadura y débil como ella. Sí, porque pese a que en la fiesta se había sentido completamente comprometido con hacerla sentir bien, para ese día Gokudera ya sentía todo lo contrario. Le había arruinado su trabajo, tal vez no consientemente, pero igualmente lo había hecho. Y además de eso, ¡todavía tenía que seguirla a todos lados! En realidad, en vez de estar en aquel momento con Ryohei, ya debía de haber comenzado a buscarla.

—Extremadamente estúpida —lo corrigió Gokudera con mal humor, metiendo con fuerza las manos a sus bolsillos—. Por esa mujer ahora seguramente el idiota del béisbol está remplazándome… maldita sea, mujer estúpida… si la mansión se viene abajo será su puta culpa.

Ryohei estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, seguramente con la palabra extremo en la oración, pero fue interrumpido cuando ambos escucharon pasos acercarse hacia ellos, muy rápido.

Se giraron.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma —carraspeó Gokudera.

Haru, Yamamoto y Bianchi se dirigían hacia ellos, con paso tan rápido que parecían estar corriendo. Al mirarlos, los dos primeros pararon su trote justo a la altura donde estaban él y Ryohei, mientras que Bianchi sólo continuó con su camino, llevando un papel arrugado entre sus manos.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? ¡Estaban casi corriendo, al extremo! —preguntó Ryohei, exaltado como usualmente estaba.

—Ha llegado… una carta —respondió con poco aliento, Haru. Ryohei y Gokudera la miraron, esperando algo más. Se aclaró la garganta—. Una carta para Tsuna. Creemos que es de…

—Mujer, respira y luego habla. Pareces estúpida —le dijo en tono grosero Gokudera. Haru alzó las cejas, con una mano acomodándose su cabello, que se había levemente desordenado por el movimiento—. ¿Qué?

—Maldito idiota, ¿sabes tú lo que es correr con tacones? —contestó enfadada—. ¡No podrías ni mantenerte en pie! ¡Así que cállate! ¡Nadie te está hablando a ti!

—Oigan, oigan —intervino Yamamoto, con sudor en la frente—. Mejor vayamos a la oficina de Tsuna y ahí tendrán todas sus explicaciones. Tenemos que alcanzar a Bianchi. Si llega primero, asfixiará a Tsuna, y si no le explicamos primero lo que sucedió con la carta, tal vez nos mate.

—Aún no entiendo de qué hablan. ¡Pero vamos, al extremo! —gritó Ryohei, entusiasta, para salir corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Tsuna. Gokudera y Haru se miraron y ambos se giraron la cara, para soltar un bufido y seguirlo, con Yamamoto soltando una risita atrás de ellos.

**ooo**

**ooo**

"Una carta hace dos días", pensó Tsuna con disgusto.

Una carta con remitente como Inútil-Tsuna en japonés. Estaba claro el porqué de nadie se la habría podido entregar. Pocos en la mansión sabían japonés, y entre ellos estaban sus guardianes y las chicas. Gokudera, quien se paseaba casualmente por seguridad y correo, no había sido avisado, y él, inmerso en la fiesta donde anunciaría su matrimonio con Kyoko, había dejado muy claro que no quería ninguna molestia luego de haber tratado de proponerle matrimonio un sinfín de veces y haber sido interrumpido por documentos, correspondencia y hasta sus propios amigos hasta el cansancio. Tsuna suspiró, pensando en los hechos. Parecía casualidad el hecho de no haber recibido la carta, pero por la sonrisa de su invitado, no podía pensar en nada más que todo aquello era un plan para molestarlo. Después de todo, ¡era experto en eso!

Lo miró. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra, tomando una taza de té a lado de su prometida, que miraba al suelo con vergüenza y respondía a todas sus preguntas con tímidos y cortos monosílabos. Tsuna sintió que sus adentros quemaban. Odiaba a ese maldito sujeto.

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó abruptamente, Tsuna. El aludido desvió su atención de la muchacha hacia él, y le dio una mirada penetrante.

—Tsuna, eso es…—comenzó a decir Kyoko, sin aliento.

—Pocos, entre esos tú, son incapaces de reconocerme —contestó él con una sonrisa mordaz—. Querida Kyoko, no te preocupes por mí. Inútil Tsuna sólo está enojado. Hay tiempos que, por lo visto, no quiere recordar.

—También hay personas que tampoco quiero ver —agregó con un tono desagradable.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Pero qué descortés… _Décimo_. ¿Es que ya los viejos tiempos no importan?

Tsuna entrecerró la mirada ante el tono sarcástico de su invitado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es difícil acostumbrarse —dijo simplemente—, y, además, no te mereces nada de cortesía.

—Me complace ver el desafío en tu mirada. Cuando te dejé, apenas y existía. Y quién lo diría, Tsunayoshi —pronunció su nombre con fuerza—. Me han llegado rumores sobre el terrible y poderoso Décimo Vongola. Te llaman el Justiciero de la Mafia, ¿sabías?

—Es mejor que asesino —se limitó a responder Tsuna, y se dirigió hacia su prometida, que no había hablado desde la entrada del invitado a la oficina—. Kyoko, ¿podrías…?

Kyoko parpadeó, distraída.

—Oh, claro. Los dejaré solos —respondió, y conforme se levantaba, el invitado se acercó.

—No te molestes, Kyoko —le dijo, con amabilidad mientras le tocaba el brazo, cosa que a Tsuna le molestó—. Vengo a felicitarlos a ambos. No quería desviarme de la conversación, pero me ha sido inevitable. Inútil Tsuna como un jefe temible es algo muy irónico, aunque hayan pasado más de diez años de aquellos tiempos. Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso.

—Tan orgulloso como para irte corriendo con ese maldito, ¿no? —soltó Tsuna con tono venenoso—. Reborn.

**ooo**

**ooo**

—_H-hahi_…

Haru podía recordar a la perfección al Reborn bebé. Pequeño, fácil de cargar en sus brazos, con su sombrero y traje negro y las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos muy grandes y brillantes. Su cómplice de cosplay y el bebé que ella creía, Tsuna maltrataba cuando, al final, se dio cuenta de que en realidad la situación era así, sólo que al revés. Sin embargo, sus memorias poco habían retenido sobre el Reborn adulto, que había visto sólo una vez, luego de la pelea que Tsuna y los muchachos habían tenido con Checker face, antes de su partida con los demás bebés que, justo como él, habían crecido hasta llegar a la adultez.

Por eso, al entrar a la oficina y ver a Bianchi abrazada fuertemente a él, ella no había podido hacer más que quedarse sorprendentemente pálida del cuello hacia abajo, inmóvil como una roca y tan roja de la cara y sus ojeras que su cabeza fácilmente habría podido confundirse con un jitomate maduro. Reborn adulto era…

El hombre de sus sueños o el bishonen de un manga. El personaje guapo y principal _badass_ de las películas norteamericanas. Alto, aún más que Yamamoto y Dino. Trigueño con cabello negro y patillas largas y enchinadas al final en cada una de sus mejillas, donde arriba yacían unos pómulos perfectos y firmes. Con su siempre característico sombrero y su traje negro con una camisola naranja abajo, además de sus ojos oscuros y negros que parecían mares de petróleo, a minuto de cruzar la puerta y mirarlo, Haru creyó perderse. Una vez recuperada, no por completo, por supuesto, porque su cara no dejaría de ser un tomate luego de, seguramente, una semana; Haru llegó a la conclusión de que Reborn adulto era, en resumen, _beautiful and dangerous_.

Por otra parte, Gokudera estaba incómodo. Odiaba ver a su hermana llorando y cariñosa con personas. Era normal verla abrazar al maestro Reborn cuando era un bebé, pero ya adulto, era algo extraño. Además, estaba la mirada enfadada de Tsuna que parecía crear tensión que se podía clasificar como aplastante, pese a que Reborn, que le devolvía la mirada de vez en cuando, se veía gratificantemente divertido.

Bianchi lloraba entre los largos brazos del hitman, quien no se quejó al verla saltar hacia él luego de abrir estrepitosamente la puerta gritando de felicidad porque él los visitaría y, para su sorpresa, encontrarse con él en ese mismo instante. Para las miradas llenas de sorpresa de los presentes, Reborn, con una sonrisa suave, luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que sólo se escuchaban los hipidos de Bianchi, había comenzado lentamente a acariciarle la cabeza a la vez que pasaba sus dedos entre las mechas de su cabello.

—_Ciao, bella —_dijo a su oído, aunque todos pudieron oírlo. Miró a Bianchi por debajo y luego miró los alrededores, para sonreír misteriosamente—. _Ciao_, guardianes, Haru.

Gokudera carraspeó molesto y Haru, parpadeó, roja; mientras que Yamamoto lo saludó con la misma sonrisa simpática que le dedicaba cuando era un bebé. Tsuna, en el fondo de la habitación, suspiraba con los brazos cruzados bajo la mirada preocupada (y sonrojada, también) de Kyoko.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Hayato —habló Bianchi desde el pecho de Reborn, con reproche. Gokudera se encogió de hombros con el ceño fruncido, a la par de que preguntaba por qué. Su hermana contestó de inmediato—. Si hubieras ido por la correspondencia antes, hubiésemos hecho una gran bienvenida para Reborn... pero como siempre debiste de haber preferido ir a comprar cigarrillos a la ciudad. ¡Oh, Reborn! —la mujer gimió con dicha, apretando el cuerpo del hitman contra su mejilla—. ¡No sabes cuánta falta nos has hecho!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó divertido. Se volteó a mirar a Tsuna—. Me dijeron, en realidad, todo lo contrario. ¿O será que el Décimo se ha convertido en un mentiroso? Dime qué crees, _bella_.

Tsuna protestó con un gruñido molesto y fue a sentarse a su escritorio, pensando que la situación daría para largo. Bianchi negó con la cabeza y sus ojos brillantes firmemente clavados en el hitman.

—_Orgoglio, mio sole_ —contestó la mujer en un perfecto italiano—. _Orgoglio_.

Hubo un tenso y largo silencio que siguió a las palabras de Bianchi. Haru tradujo la frase en su mente ("Orgullo, mi sol. Orgullo") y la joven no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ante la voz aterciopelada de su compañera y amiga, que sonaba como si le hablara a su amante. Recordó, años atrás, como Bianchi se había declarado firmemente enamorada de Reborn, en ese entonces, un bebé; y se dio cuenta de que esas confesiones nunca habían sido más que la verdad y no un juego. En realidad, no fue la única: Gokudera se pasaba la mano por el cabello, incómodo y deseando fumarse un cigarrillo -porque en la oficina de Tsuna estaba prohibido fumar-; mientras que Yamamoto mostraba una sonrisa pequeña que era una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza. Pero, sin embargo, la tensión no era sólo por la manera íntima en la que el asesino a sueldo y el escorpión de la mafia se hablaban. En sí, la tensión era sólo y únicamente, por Reborn.

Haru recordaba el motivo de su partida, hacía diez años. Tsuna, luego de la batalla con Checker face, que Haru y apenas podía saber quién era en ese entonces, aceptó el puesto del Décimo Vongola, para que, días después, Reborn anunciara en una cena familiar en la casa de los Sawada que se iría de una vez por todas.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado. Mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria —en la memoria de Haru, Reborn adulto sólo era una silueta repleta de sombras con voz grave y atemorizante, pero a la vez, sorprendentemente, sedosa—. Desde hoy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dejas de ser mi pupilo y yo dejo de ser tu maestro.

Tsuna, con los ojos brillantes y con la boca temblándole, había apenas alcanzado a tomar la mano que Reborn le extendía, para darle un apretón. A la mañana siguiente, lo único que podría haber dicho que un bebé con técnicas de tortura diciendo que era un tutor para alumnos con bajo promedio había llegado a Namimori a enseñarle a Sawada Tsunayoshi a ser el Décimo jefe mafioso de la Familia Vongola, no eran nada más y nada menos que los recuerdos de Tsuna y de todos sus amigos.

Meses después, la ceremonia dio lugar. Todos habían estado presentes: inclusive miembros de la CEDEF. Todos excepto Reborn... y el padre de Tsuna.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las nuevas noticias llegaran a los oídos de la nueva Familia Vongola.

Sawada Imeitsu y Reborn, el ex arcobaleno, juntos, controlando una de las más grandes organizaciones independientes de la mafia.

Haru parpadeó cuando escuchó un estruendoso gruñido, con cual Kyoko sólo parecía verse más y más preocupada. Era Tsuna, detrás de su escritorio, con el símbolo de la Vongola que colgaba en la pared dándole un brillo casi sobrenatural. Sus ojos, fríos, observaban a Reborn con enojo, furia, _decepción_.

—¿_Orgoglio_? —inquirió, incrédulo—. No es orgullo, Bianchi. Se largó hace casi diez años con ese bastardo y vuelve como si realmente fuese bienvenido. Ni siquiera Imeitsu es tan descarado.

Bianchi se sobresaltó, y se apartó de Reborn. Los demás los miraron expectantes.

—Pero, Tsuna...

—¡Nada, Bianchi! —replicó furioso—. ¡Estuviste buscando a ése maldito durante años y nunca dejó encontrarse! Y no fuiste la única. Fon, Skull, Uni. Todos te buscamos, Reborn. Te largaste tal y como viniste, sin importarte nada. Ahora, luego de comprometerme con mi novia, vienes como si tuvieras el derecho a felicitarme. Pero, ¿sabes, Reborn? Es cierto. Te hemos necesitado. Te he necesitado. Te he necesitado todos los días dentro de estos malditos diez años tratando de seguir mis ideales y los del Primo, pero, ¿has venido? Juraste lealtad a la Vongola, juraste lealtad al Noveno. ¿Yo no soy suficiente para por lo menos decirme que te irás a la mañana siguiente?

Todos en la sala entendían la decepción de Tsuna, dado que sus palabras eran ciertas. Todos lo habían buscado. En CEDEF, nadie decía nada a los mensajeros, aunque vinieran de parte del mismo Décimo Vongola. Las invitaciones eran devueltas. Los mensajeros fracasaban, al igual que los espías mandados cuando lo creían muerto. Bianchi, a su vez, había salido varias veces a buscarlo en los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba antes de ser el tutor de Tsuna. Aún así, no había habido resultados. No hasta ése día, luego de diez años. Cuando ya nadie lo buscaba, y cuando menos Tsuna quería verlo.

Gokudera bajó la vista al suelo, sintiéndose mal por su jefe y amigo, mientras Yamamoto intentaba armonizar el ambiente. Haru miró a Bianchi, que había dejado de llorar y estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; para luego descansar su vista sobre Reborn, que poseía una mirada indescifrable.

Todos giraron la mirada hacia el ex arcobaleno, pero Tsuna se adelantó a hablar.

—Bianchi te dará una habitación —dijo desapasionadamente—, quédate lo que quieras. Se lo debo a Bianchi... y al abuelo.

Haru recordó, vagamente, a Timoteo, el Noveno Vongola. Había muerto hacía varios años, por la vejez. A Tsuna le había afectado la pérdida de su casi abuelo, donde, en el funeral, él y todos buscaron a Reborn y no encontraron más que paredes.

Todos empezaron a retirarse, Bianchi seguida por Reborn y Yamamoto, con Haru un poco más atrás. Gokudera, a punto de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, escuchó a Tsuna hablar.

—Recuerda tu nueva misión, Gokudera. No me falles.

Gokudera aspiró hondo. Claro que recordaba.

—No, Décimo. No lo haré —dicho eso, el guardián cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia... donde fuera que pudiera fumar, para luego buscar a Haru. Aquella mujer estúpida.

—No le fallarás... ¿en qué? —una voz provino desde el otro lado del pasillo. Se sobresaltó—. No te asustes, Gokudera. No soy un fantasma.

—Señor Reborn, ¿no había ido con mi hermana para buscar en qué habitación quedarse?

El hitman asintió.

—Sin embargo, he escuchado a Bianchi y Haru conversar algo interesante que captó mi atención y quería saber de qué se trata exactamente. Tú eres el pilar principal de la familia, por lo que lo sabes todo. Por eso te he esperado para preguntarte.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

Reborn soltó un bufido divertido, y dijo

—Oí que Haru quiere tener un entrenamiento de hitman. También que busca un maestro. ¿Tiene uno?

—No —gruñó como respuesta—, su idea estúpida apenas y comenzó a ayer. No lo tiene y no lo tendrá. El Décimo sólo la ha apoyado sabiendo en que no encontrará a nadie para entrenarla.

—Interesante —agregó misteriosamente Reborn, tomando una de sus patillas y enrollándola en su dedo índice—. Muy interesante.

* * *

.

Adoro el Bianchi/Reborn.

La relación de Tsuna y Reborn está malgastada, arruinada y a saber qué los hará ser amiguitos otra vez. El rencor que siente, a pesar de ser Tsuna muy tierno, me parece IC a su personaje. Después de todo, odiaba a su padre; y después de Reborn irse, creo que la decepción es una excusa válida para odiarlo casi tanto como a Imietsu. Y además, ¡son diez pinches años después! Me he cansado del Inútil Tsuna. Hay que darle algo de crédito ahora que está grandecito.

Reborn adulto calienta el bollo de todos, principalmente el mío y el de Haru. Haru, creo, ha madurado con el tiempo y ha dejado su "hahi", y de decir palabras en inglés, pero creo que al ponerse nerviosa puede aquello salir a flote.

Ya casi, casi. Pronto el Gokudera/Haru.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	5. Hecatombe

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Fue horrible, la verdad, tardé muchísimo y no hay excusas pero... ¡sorpresa! éste es el último capítulo de introducción. Ya viene lo bueno, y les prometo que será pronto esta vez. Comentarios son bien recibidos, y a los que me dejaron review anteriormente, muchísimas gracias y esto va por ustedes.

* * *

**Hecatombe**

Gokudera se quedó entre impávido y extrañado mientras miraba la espalda de Reborn desaparecer por los pasillos de la Mansión Vongola, oyendo el eco de sus zapatos chocar contra el suelo lustroso de mármol.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar su presencia sombría y la sonrisa que le había mostrado hacía algunos segundos. El señor Reborn siempre le había dado escalofríos, aunque tuviese la apariencia de un bebé; y ahora, con aquel cuerpo adulto, Gokudera no podía quitarse la piel erizada por más que se frotara los brazos. Era frío, intimidante. Su sola presencia irradiaba poder, uno que parecía ser muchas veces más grande que el suyo propio. Demasiado misterioso para el gusto de cualquiera. Si Gokudera fuera su enemigo, cosa que nunca quisiera que pasara, no podría bajar la guardia nunca, por más que lo deseara. Su cuerpo le decía que no debía, como si fuera un pequeño animal a punto de ser cazado por el rey de la selva. El instinto.

Trató de no pensar mucho en eso porque, al fin y al cabo, ya tenía muchos problemas dentro de la cabeza y todos tenían un sólo nombre: Miura Haru. Aquella maldita mujer a la que tenía que perseguir como un perro, pensó con rabia a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo y le jalaba al filtro hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones. Sospechaba, casi seguro, que aquella pregunta que Reborn le había hecho no era meramente por curiosidad. Un hitman no hace nada por curiosidad; siempre tiene una intención detrás de sus acciones, por más pequeñas que sean. Pero qué rayos, se dijo poco después. ¿Desde cuando al señor Reborn podría importarle aquella mujer idiota?

La pregunta quedó en el aire comenzó a caminar y a sus pensamientos vinieron maldiciones sobre la maldita misión que debía llevar a cabo.

La mano derecha del Décimo Vongola tenía varios defectos, pero el peor era poner su ira sobre las demás cosas, por importantes o insignificantes que parecieran.

* * *

—Deberías de pasar tiempo con Reborn en vez de conmigo, Bianchi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no tengo ninguna prisa por empezar con el entrenamiento.

Haru, vestida con un traje de gimnasia blanco y con el cabello recogido, estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba. Junto a Bianchi, también con un traje de gimnasia que dejaba ver sus blancas y largas piernas, se encontraba en los terrenos de Hibari, cuales consistían sólo por campos de entrenamiento.

La sala era amplia, gigantesca, en realidad; con pequeñas gradas en la parte izquierda y un montón de artefactos para entrenar, con un cuarto de duchas en la esquina del fondo. Bianchi había traído tablas de gimnasia: luego de haberle comentado haber entrenado en secundaria y preparatoria, de inmediato había llamado a Tetsuya, su mayordomo personal, a pedirle todo lo que pudiera necesitar para entrenar. Inclusive un uniforme.

Bianchi negó con la cabeza y le regaló una bonita sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que Reborn debe estar supervisando los asuntos familiares. Ya sabes cómo es él. Debe querer saberlo todo, aunque sospecho que ya lo hace desde hace mucho. Además, dijo que nos está preparando una sorpresa —contestó con su tranquilidad apremiante de siempre—. Además, te prometí que comenzaríamos después de ver la decoración de la boda. Sólo será un entrenamiento rápido. Pronto será el almuerzo. Quiero ver qué te hace falta pulir.

—Está bien.

Haru se tronó el cuello en un movimiento de hombros y se colocó un poco de polvo de carbonato de magnesio. Olió las palmas de sus manos, y reconoció el olor, tranquilizándola un poco. De inmediato sus manos se secaron, anteriormente húmedas por el nerviosismo. Estaba emocionada por practicar gimnasia luego de un par de años, sin embargo, sabía que le había falta mucha práctica por lo que tenía miedo a decepcionar a Bianchi al no poder realizar alguna técnica.

Había varios aparatos de dificultad en la sala. Haru se acercó con sigilo a la barra fija, como si fuera algo que no reconociera. La tocó, sintiendo su textura y el frío que la rodeaba, brillante y de metal. Subió de un salto, que pensó, poco después de tomar equilibrio, que no creía hacía segundos poder hacer. Miró a Bianchi y ésta la observaba con seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Haru tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, en un segundo, se encontraba dando vueltas.

La primera vuelta fue lenta y dudativa pero la segunda un poco más concisa y rápida, la tercera, sin embargo, la hizo con una mano. De ahí, Haru no pudo quitarse la sonrisa gigante que se le había clavado en el rostro, a la vez que gritaba, entre pequeños jadeos, "¡Lo recuerdo, Bianchi, lo recuerdo!". Cada vez más rápido, pasando de mano en mano, hasta que, de pronto, un estruendoso ruido se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Bianchi se giró de espaldas al ver la expresión molesta de Haru, sabiendo quién era la persona que había entrado a la sala. Caminó hacia las bancas y de una pequeña bolsa negra sacó sus lentes anaranjados de goma.

—¿Que te trae por aquí, hermano menor? —preguntó la mujer. Gokudera la miró con una expresión aburrida, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida.

—El Décimo me encomendó una nueva misión —dijo secamente.

Haru bajó de la barra fija de un pequeño salto, cayendo encima de un colchón, mirándolo con una mirada oscura.

La noche del compromiso de Kyoko y Tsuna, Gokudera había sido muy amable con ella. Sin embargo, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente la mañana siguiente, no más ambos se encontraron con Tsuna en su oficina. Ella aún no lo comprendía del todo, dado que él mismo le había sugerido ser uno de ellos y ahora que ella comenzaba a llevar a cabo la acción, se enfadaba.

—No estoy aquí sólo para ver a esta mujer actuar como un mono —agregó con sarcasmo—. Es más divertido el circo.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Haru, evidentemente molesta por su presencia—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa dichosa misión conmigo, Gokudera?

Gokudera pensó en lo mucho que le molestaría la nueva noticia a la mujer estúpida y no pudo evitar mostrar una gran y satírica sonrisa. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y la miró con autosuficiencia. Si bien a él no le agradaba la idea, dudaba que a ella sí.

Podría hasta llegar a ser divertido.

Probablemente él ya no sería el único molesto con la situación. Ser su guardaespaldas personal implicaba muchas cosas que, si bien a Gokudera le daban lo mismo, seguramente a ella le pondrían muy incómoda.

—Bastante, mujer. El Décimo me ha nombrado, oficialmente, tu guardaespaldas.

Desde su lugar, Haru sintió como el sudor que mantenía a su cuerpo caliente se volvía helado. El gimnasio parecía, de repente, encontrarse congelado y con una tensión capaz de cortar metal. Apartada y en silencio, Bianchi alzó una ceja.

Haru, reaccionando después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, tragó duro para poder articular palabra con voz débil y con un toque de incredulidad.

—¿Mi qué? —chilló, como pudo.

Gokudera la siguió divertido cuando Haru salió del gimnasio con sus ropas deportivas aún puestas y con unas ballerinas que había tomado apresuradamente de las pequeñas gradas. Ella corría pero él sólo tenía que hacer pasos más largos para poder alcanzarla, sin ningún esfuerzo. Se fijó, de inmediato, que se dirigía a la oficina del Décimo. La mujer estúpida tenía la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate maduro y a punto de explotar. Nunca, Gokudera se decía, entre carcajadas mentales; nunca, en tantos años, la había visto tan enfadada. Tenía una cara que decía estar dispuesta a darle una lección a quién fuese que la perturbara en su camino a la oficina del jefe, quien, Gokudera pensaba, no sabía en que se había metido.

Al principio parecía ser todo una mala idea: seguir a Miura y olerle el culo todo el día. Una mujer no hace cosas interesantes, se había dicho Gokudera. Pero si momentos cómo aquel se iban a repetir, tal vez podría tomar a esa misión como unas pequeñas vacaciones. La mujer no encontraría nunca un maestro, por lo tanto, tal vez en unos meses, Tsuna le daría de nuevo su puesto y todo volvería a como siempre había estado. Yamamoto siendo un inútil y él tomando decisiones importantes a lado de personas importantes como el Décimo y no de mujeres estúpidas con mal temperamento como Miura.

Encendió un cigarrillo cuando llegaron, por fin, a la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna. Haru se paró, acalorada y furiosa y Gokudera, detrás de ella, sólo pudo guardar silencio ante la situación cómica en la que se encontraba. La mujer estúpida se veía ridícula fuera del gimnasio vestida con un traje de cuerpo completo de licra que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, captando todas las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí que, al contrario de Gokudera, no se burlaban. Para nada.

Al mirar a la puerta, Gokudera se dio cuenta de que había una nota.

_Fuera de servicio. Cualquier duda o petición, acudir con Yamamoto._

_Tsuna_

—¡Qué rayos! —exclamó con exasperación la mujer. Gokudera esperaba un hahi, o algo así, pero al parecer estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para recurrir a maldiciones, por más de beata que fueran—. ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi, ábreme la puerta! ¡Serás el Décimo Vongola pero esta vez te has pasado de la raya!

—Háblale con más respeto al Décimo, mujer. Estás semidesnuda fuera de su oficina y todavía te dignas a comportarte como su madre —dijo el guardián, con tono desagradable.

—¡Tú cállate, vacadera! —gritó con histeria—. Todo es tu culpa.

Gokudera contuvo un suspiro, tratando de calmarse, y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Mejor cállate tú, maldita mujer impasible. Si hablamos de culpas...

Cuando Gokudera quiso continuar hablando, un sonido parecido al papel deslizarse por el suelo lo interrumpió. Una pequeña nota escrita en italiano y con mala caligrafía salió por debajo de la puerta.

_Soy el Décimo Vongola y como mi subordinada, Haru (porque te recuerdo que ahora eres uno de ellos, tal y como quisiste), tienes que obedecerme. Gokudera será tu guardaespaldas hasta nuevo aviso. Como dice la nota anterior, cualquier cosa llamen a Yamamoto y él me lo comunicará a mí. Ya hubo mucha gente en mi oficina por hoy. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. No se maten._

_Tsuna_

—Tsuna escribe horrible —dijo Haru, quien leyó la nota—. Esto es lo que mi profesora de Español llamaba letra de araña.

—Tsk —Gokudera no comentó nada al respecto, al ver la carta por encima del hombro de la mujer. Se dio cuenta de que, aún, quien pasaba por ahí, les dedicaba miradas extrañas—. Creo que en vez de andar de lingüística, Miura, deberías volver al gimnasio y ponerte ropa encima. Todos te están mirando.

Haru de repente se miró y luego su rostro se volvió rojo.

—¿Me prestas tu saco? —pidió tímidamente, ya sin ningún signo de enojo encima.

Él alzó una ceja, pero luego suspiró y puso el cigarro en su boca, para quitarse el saco con delicadeza para no desfajar su camisa de su pantalón.

—Toma —se lo tendió—. Ahora ve al maldito gimnasio. Yo tengo que ir por más cigarrillos a mi habitación.

Ella asintió y tan rápido como pudo, se dirigió al gimnasio, que, para su desgracia, era un recorrido bastante largo dado que era la parte más apartada de la Mansión Vongola. Gokudera la miró marchar, suspirando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, a la vez que caminaba rumbo a su habitación por los pasillos repletos de gente.

—¡Gokudera! —una voz le saludó. Gokudera se giró hacia donde su oído captó su nombre y se encontró con Ricardo Voight, un hombre italiano de su casi misma edad cuyo padre había estado anteriormente en la Vongola, encargado de tareas menores como la vigilancia y el traslado de documentos. No podía decirse que eran cercanos o amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, dado que su posición en la familia era muy diferente. Sin embargo, como Mano derecha del Décimo, Gokudera tenía que conocer a cada uno de los subordinados que podía tener la familia.

—Buon giorno, Voight.

—Qué raro verte por aquí, caro mio. He oído las nuevas noticias: el Décimo te ha asignado una nueva tarea, ¿no es así? Guardaespaldas de la mujer... Miura, creo.

Gokudera asintió, con una pequeña sensación de exasperación que peligraba en crecer si la conversación iba en rumbo en la que él creía.

—Sí. Yamamoto estará en mi puesto, por si tienes algún problema.

—Ya lo creo. Se los comunicaré a los demás —sonrió Ricardo—. Sin embargo, es probable que nadie tenga problema alguno... y mucho menos tú. Estamos en tiempos pacíficos y tu misión serán más unas vacaciones que una obligación en sí.

Gokudera sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Sí, si tú definición de vacaciones es estar con una mujer exasperante y ridícula, entonces sí, es perfecto.

Ricardo alzó un dedo y lo movió, en forma de negación mientras movía la cabeza.

—No, no, caro mio. Eres guardaespaldas de una mujer, tal vez exasperante y ridícula, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo. Hay gente de más abajo que se pelea solamente por ser su chofer, y no es sólo porque sea exasperante y ridícula. ¿Es que acaso no la acabas de ver?

—Como digas, Voight —contestó Gokudera con desdén—. Yo iré por unos malditos cigarrillos. Tú haz tu trabajo y déjate de sandeces.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Tsuna se encontraba en el cabezal de la mesa, con Yamamoto a su derecha (lo que hizo a Gokudera saltar de rabia) y Kyoko a su izquierda. Estaban presentes Bianchi, Lambo bebé -nadie sabía por qué, pero usualmente la bazooka parecía hacer de las suyas casi siempre a la hora de la comida -, Gokudera, Haru, Spanner, Shoichi y Giannini, mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa, en el cabezal, estaba Reborn y a su derecha, extrañamente, Hibari.

El ambiente era algo incómodo. Tan incómodo que Haru pensó en reclamarle a Tsuna en otro momento, pese que aún estaba resentida por el hecho de que sería vigilada veinticuatro horas al día por la persona más odiosa que conocía.

La primera en hablar fue Bianchi, como siempre pasaba en situaciones incómodas.

—Bueno, ya pasaron más de cinco minutos —dijo y apuntó al bebé vaca. Todos voltearon a mirar al niño.

Lambo de cinco años se rió maliciosamente mientras comía apresuradamente el bol de arroz que le habían dado sentado en una silla para bebé.

—¡Nambi..e poe..de vence...r a Lammbo! —dijo mientras masticaba, para luego comenzar a toser.

—¡Cállate y traga, vaca imbécil! —gritó Gokudera—. Joder, este chiquillo siempre tiene que venir cuando estamos almorzando, y para recordarnos que tan malditamente cerdo era, carajo. Nadie ha puesto ni un puto dedo en su plato y él ya va pidiendo el segundo.

—Ya, ya, Gokudera, que te vas a poner verde —le dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa—. Este es un banquete para el señor Reborn, trata de ser tolerante, debió de haberse desacostumbrado de tus groserías.

—No es nada que no pueda tolerar, Yamamoto —dijo Reborn. Nadie aún se acostumbraba a su voz gruesa de adulto, por lo que todos callaron, inclusive Lambo—. Quisiera, antes de comenzar a comer, hacer un anuncio. Que la vaca idiota haya terminado su plato no importa, sus pocos modales demuestran las pocas neuronas que no tiene llenas de pelusa gracias a ese disfraz ridículo.

Cada uno miró a Lambo que, si de haber recibido esas palabras del Reborn bebé, ya se hubiera encontrado ya discutiendo a muerte con él y sin embargo, se encontraba tan callado que parecían haberle cocido la boca.

Reborn sonrió con malicia. Muchos se habían dado cuenta que, en vez de extrañar su antigua apariencia, engullía de gusto por la nueva.

—Hasta nuevo aviso, creo que estaremos viéndonos las caras día a día —Bianchi sonrió lo más que pudo y le permitió su rostro inexpresivo, mientras que los demás celebraban, a excepción de Lambo que parecía aún corrompido por el miedo—. La CEDEF me ha dado unas largas vacaciones y Tsunayoshi me ha pedido que me quede con ustedes para, específicamente, entrenar a miembros en concreto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Tsuna alzó una ceja pronunciadamente y lo miró con profundidad, con una chispa de enojo desde lo más oscuro de sus ojos color chocolate. Los guardianes, luego de mirar a Reborn, voltearon a ver a su jefe, sorprendidos.

—Seguramente debe ser Sasagawa, ese idiota —dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Miró por todos lados y un gesto de confusión invadió su rostro—. Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

Todos asintieron, apenas fijándose en la ausencia del Guardián del Sol.

—No se preocupen —les dijo entonces, Reborn—. Ryohei ha ido por algunos amigos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

—Entrenamiento —repitió Tsuna, con un aura oscura rodéandole—. ¿Entrenamiento de quién?

Hubo un momento de silencio en toda la sala.

—De Haru —sonrió el hitman—. Yo, ex-Arcobaleno del Sol, tomaré como pupila a Haru de hoy en adelante para un entrenamiento mafioso.


End file.
